


Tuesday

by AnabielVriskaMars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnabielVriskaMars/pseuds/AnabielVriskaMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was tuesday, and you realized, in all its simplicity, that you loved Jade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesday

It was thursday when you met her.

Her screen popped up for the first time in your screen.

_\--GardenGnostic began pestering TurntechGodhead--_

The name sounded vaguely familiar for a moment. It took you a moment, but you realized that this is the girl Egbert mentioned. He said she was "really cool" (though come on, Egbert couldn't tell cool from his foot, what with his ridiculous harlequin-covered Nicholas Cage-filled movie shelves and his blatant deprecation of your carefully constructed sentences and whole preference for unironic  _pranks_ , like what the hell John? Are you 12 or 2?) and "really smart" though anything with the cognitive power to construct two word phrases was enough to impress a superior intellect upon your friend.

But, you suppose, if your best bro suggested her, you guessed you owe him at least a chance to repay that debt he'd  earned when you introduced him to Madame Eloquence-through-witty-sarcasms-often-lost-in-their-recipients Lalonde.

You supposed expanding a little your group of friends beyond the Southern drawl that constantly surrounded you couldn't be so bad, right?

 

* * *

 

It was friday when you claimed her.

You were sitting on the kitchen counter, careful not to move any of Bro's creepy-as-fuck smuppets. You don't know why but you kind of figure Lil' Cal's around, and if if it wasn't retarded, you'd actually think that it tells Bro what you do.

There was a movement in the corner of your eye. Yeah, there he was, that creepy bastard.

You had no idea what Bro's fixation was with that puppet was. He took it around everywhere and treated it as a person. Like, he would refer to lil Cal as a sentient being with thoughts and ideals and probably a political opinion that varied and dallied with the democratic party, but with a communist twist and an imperialist--

Who were you kidding. That analogy got away from you.

You heard a noise come from roughly the same place that fowl being hid, and before you had a chance to run for cover, you were attacked by none other than the number one entity in the history of strife.

You didn't even have a chance to turn around and Bro had already submitted you. You were face down on the floor of the kitchen and lil Cal was sitting on top of you as if in victory. Bro had conquered your spot upon the counter and slurping on your (ex) noodles.

"Too slow, lil bro," Bro said in a low voice. You knew it was pointless to argue. You turned around to go back to your room, but Bro called out to you. "Hold up," he said. You turned around and he was holding a little potted plant with a smiley sticker on its base holding up the instructions for its care in different colored pens and a messy handwriting. Bro raised an eyebrow. "What's this?"

You turned around and snatched it back from him. "A friend gave it to me." You said. It had been a present Jade had sent you  _god_ knows how. For some reason she'd thought that a plant would make your little apartment more enjoyable. 

Not that you would ever admit it, but it kind of did.

It didn't dawn on you until years later that this would be the first time you claimed her as a friend.

* * *

 

It was saturday when you smiled at her.

It had been a hot day under the Texan sun. You tried not to let it show, but the heat made you crabby. You were alone in your room, your AC was busted and the windows were open. You'd just told Egbert to fuck off in his wonderful winter and had dismissed Rose's attempt at the communication of how passively-aggresive her relationship with her mother was, though she would insist that 'David, that is of course not the case. My mother and I hold a complicated relationship that stems into various psychological branches of the understanding that there was no such need for things such as a father in our quaint house, though her behavior as of late has been quite displeasing and could be taken as a form of the aforementioned passive-aggressive nature.'

You'd sat away from the computer and next to the window, willing the breeze to hit you and give you some solace, like a rapper in the subway tryin' to make a dime to have all the rich bastards pass by in Armani suits and look down on his sick beats.

By random happenstance, you looked over your shoulder, and there was a new pesterchum window open, and you had half a mind to tell that shouty grey-texted sewer-mouthed jackass with a limited non-insulting vocabulary to go right on and fuck off, when you realized that the text wasn't grey, but green.

You pulled up a chair and began chatting with Jade.

Before you knew it, half an hour of pointless conversation had passed and the right corner of your mouth was ever-so-slightly perked up without your conscious command.

* * *

It was sunday when you hurt for her.

Her gigantic, god-like dog with a messiah complex hadn't been home for a couple of days. It was raining on her island. She knew that she shouldn't be worried, Beq was perfectly capable of himself, but he was the only company Jade had ever since her grandpa died and was stuffed (you were not even going  _near_ the  _vicinity_ of how fucking weird that was), and several days of absence were enough to make her feel lonely. You wondered vaguely if how she felt, going days on end without hearing the sound of anyone's voice, or having any sort of conversation.

You'd had plans for the arcade that night, but instead stayed in and talked to her until the sun rose.

* * *

It was monday when you wondered what it would be like to meet her face to face.

You thought that it would be weird, after all those conversations hiding behind a screen. You were always protected from whatever she said and whatever displeasure you caused her by a screen and a thousand miles. You wondered what it would be like to actually be able to call her up and hear her voice and tell her to meet you and John and Rose and go for some pizza.

You wondered if she'd be disappointed of what she saw in you. Maybe she'd expected something entirely different; an entirely different ent that was the mind behind her friend, TurntechGodhead. Wow, it just struck you how much of a pretentious douchebag that chumhandle made you sound.

You supposed it didn't matter though, because as things stood, your friendship with all three of them was real as your brother's smuppet collection, but just as intangible, and so it would remain.

* * *

It was tuesday when it  dawned on you.

You were sitting in Rose's lab while she alchemized more than a fair share of alcoholic beverages. You were in a corner, reading some bullshit poetry book you found lying around because it kind-of-not-really reminded you to the good ol' days when you could drop a sick beat and have everyone in a four mile radius fawn at your awesome rapping skills.

...

...

...Well, at least they rhymed.

You'd closed the book and let it fall on your side and just stared at the roof. You knew every inch of this god forsaken place that had been your prison for the last 2 and a half years.

You were sick of the same people (except the Mayor, obviously) and though Karkat had proved not to be such a fantastic buttmunch as you'd expected, spending so much time with him had turned a bit wearisome, especially since Terezi began dallying around with Gamzee.

(Seriously though, that clown dude gave you goosebumps the size of mount everest)

A green flicker of light ran across the roof and your heart nearly burst out of your chest. You started from your seat, only to find Rose's inquiring look from her seat, holding a green liquid in a test tube, which probably reflected the light next to her and had caused your illusion.

You didn't kid yourself. You missed Egbert and Harley. They were your best friends and it had been so long since you had been promised a new world that you wondered if you would ever get there, or if you'd have to have ecto-kids with your ecto-sister who was the only genetically compatible person to you on that meteor, though you had a feeling that her chainsaw-driven, glowing vampire troll girlfriend would have a thing or two to say about that.

This reminded you of Karkat telling you of the shipping chart he'd made. John and Rose and You and Jade. It was funny, now that Rose had turned out to be gay, how off it was, but it did get you thinking a lot about Jade.

You thought of that time you spent with her in LOFAF and all the conversations you had and all the times you wished you guys met face to face, and all the memories that blossomed between the both of you like the flowers of spring in a bright  _green_ meadow, or how lovely a  _red_ flower looked upon a green pasture, or how much effort you'd put into your ironic jests because they made her laugh and she'd always tell you how much she enjoyed them and how impressed she was and you missed that feeling like you missed the Texan heat and the knowledge that Bro was lurking around and--

You felt as if you were just waking up in the morning. 

That feeling you'd get whenever you were waking up from a dream to realize that is all it had been, only to look back and ask yourself how you hadn't noticed that it was. You mean, come on, the dancing blue giraffes and the batman-dressed-seals should have warned you that it wasn't real, right?

But just like waking up in the morning and realizing that it had all been just a dream, it dawned on you.

It was tuesday, and you realized, in all its simplicity, that you loved Jade.

* * *

Its wednesday and you're going to save her.

She stands in front of you, dog-eared, corrupted and angry.

She tried dropping the Mayor in the lava.

She tried to coax you into a fight.

She's breaking your heart.

For the first time in three years you see her, and she's trying to use you.

You know that time itself is meaningless. You know it ceased to exist in the medium, you've always known.

But still, you are the Knight of Time, and there's an internal clock in you that always points you in the right direction.

Your name is Dave Strider, today is Wednesday, and you are going to save Jade Harley because you love her.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not entirely sure this came out okay, but i still wanted to write it. i hope it wasn't too terrible.


End file.
